Taking his hand
by Malu Chan
Summary: Mesmo em casa rivais, eles ainda poderiam ser amigos. .Draco/Harry. .Projeto For The Win.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Taking His Hand

**Autor:** Malu Chan, Pandora Nott e Robin Severus

**Sinopse: **Mesmo em casa rivais, eles ainda poderiam ser amigos.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance/Friendship

**Classificação: **K

**Observação: **Fanfic escrita para o Projeto For The Win do 6V em conjunto com os outros dois guerreiros pinhônicos: Panda e Rob!

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Harry entrou na Madame Malkin apreensivo.

– Hogwarts, querido? – quando ele acenou afirmativamente, a bruxa gordinha o puxou para os fundos da loja. Um garoto loiro da mesma idade que ele já estava ali, acertando a bainha de uma veste. Ele foi empurrado para cima de um banquinho parecido com o do outro menino.

- Hogwarts também? – Harry assentiu. O garoto estendeu a mão para ele. – Draco Malfoy. Vou para a Sonserina.

- Harry Potter – respondeu ele, levantando a mão. – Mas o que é a Sonserina?

Draco torceu o nariz minimamente. – Seus pais não te contaram sobre as casas de Hogwarts? Ou eles não são bruxos?

- Meus pais eram bruxos, mas estão mortos... – respondeu o garoto desviando o olhar do loiro.

- Ah... – houve um silêncio constrangedor entre eles, mas que durou pouco. Draco Malfoy tomou para si o dever de instruir seu mais novo amigo nos segredos da nova escola. Era só uma pena que fosse tão ingênuo. Ele nunca cairia na Sonserina assim...


	2. Primeiro Ano

**Título: **Taking His Hands

**Autor:** Malu Chan, Pandora Nott e Robin Severus

**Sinopse: **Mesmo separados eles ainda podiam ser amigos.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance/Friendship

**Classificação: **K

**Observação: **Fanfic escrita para o Projeto For The Win do 6V em conjunto com os outros dois guerreiros pinhônicos: Panda e Rob!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01 - Primeiro Ano<strong>

Harry e Draco viram com satisfação a cara de pânico de Nott ao ser pego por MaGonagall - aquilo iria render uma detenção enorme ao odioso companheiro de casa de Draco. Os dois garotos estavam rindo até agora.

- Quieto! Eu acho que ouvi algo!

Eles garotos ficaram em silêncio imediatamente, concentrando-se em ouvir – nada além das ocasionais mexidas de Norberto. Eles procuraram terminar de subir a escadaria da Torre de Astronomia o mais rapidamente possível.

Lá em cima, Draco ficou responsável por vigiar a escada enquanto Harry atava o dragão aos arreios que os amigos de Carlinhos haviam trazido. Os dois viram com alívio o grupo sumindo no horizonte. Desceram os degraus rapidamente, comemorando o fato de finalmente se verem livres daquele problema. Já estavam quase lá embaixo quando se depararam com Filch.

Haviam deixado a capa na Torre de Astronomia.


	3. Segundo Ano

**Título: **Taking His Hands

**Autor:** Malu Chan, Pandora Nott e Robin Severus

**Sinopse: **Mesmo separados eles ainda podiam ser amigos.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance/Friendship

**Classificação: **K

**Observação: **Fanfic escrita para o Projeto For The Win do 6V em conjunto com os outros dois guerreiros pinhônicos: Panda e Rob!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 02 - Segundo Ano<strong>

Durante a aula de Poções, Draco não conseguia deixar Harry em paz. O loiro ria com gosto enquanto o amigo corava de raiva.

- Arrumou uma namoradinha, Potter?

- Já te disse que não tenho namorada nenhuma Draco! E fique quieto, quero prestar atenção na aula.

Mas ao dizer isso, ele apenas assinou sua sentença, pois Draco começou a rir mais. Afinal, Harry James Potter querer assistir a aula de Poções? Draco o conhecia bem e sabia que essa frase não tinha nexo.

- Não é culpa minha que a "Wesley-fêmea" gosta de você, até um cartãozinho ela fez! Uma gracinha.

- Primeiro: não chame a Ginny de Weasley-fêmea, já te pedi isso antes. Segundo: você está me perturbando tanto que parece até que está com ciúmes!

- Ciúmes? Eu? Não seja tolo Harry!

- Está com ciúmes sim! Ciúmes!

- Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy parem de conversar na minha aula, menos dez pontos para ambas as casas.

Snape não gostava de castigar Sonserinos, ainda mais Draco, mas sempre via ser necessário quando o mesmo estava com Harry, para ver se isso influenciava o loiro de alguma forma.

Os dois passaram o resto da aula rubros, trocando olhares, um com o bico maior que o do outro.


	4. Terceiro Ano

**Título: **Taking His Hands

**Autor:** Malu Chan, Pandora Nott e Robin Severus

**Sinopse: **Mesmo separados eles ainda podiam ser amigos.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance/Friendship

**Classificação: **K

**Observação: **Fanfic escrita para o Projeto For The Win do 6V em conjunto com os outros dois guerreiros pinhônicos: Panda e Rob!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 03 - Terceiro Ano<strong>

- Como se sente Draco?

- Como me sinto? Para quem sofreu um terrível ataque daquele bicho horrendo, estou até muito bem Potty.

- Bicuço não é horrendo e não seja tão dramático – Harry sorriu com o drama do amigo.

- Pior que ele apenas Hagrid, ogro estúpido.

- Draco você está falando assim de um grande amigo meu! Entendo sua raiva, mas não é motivo para isso. Não é culpa de Hagrid, foi um acidente. Sabe você controlar essa sua intolerância.

- Você diz isso Harry, por que não foi contigo. Não defenda esse professor meia boca, que ele não merece.

- Eu não vou deixar você falar assim dele, eu falo sério quanto a você controlar sua intolerância. Esse seu preconceito não faz sentido. Por favor me prometa que vai tentar mudar isso.

- Draco?

Mas Harry não teve coragem de falar mais nada, pois o amigo havia caído no sono, sem nem ao menos notar. Draco ficaria bem, quando se sentisse melhor, os dois conversariam, mas naquele momento, Harry apenas velaria por seu sono e não deixaria que nada o incomodasse.


	5. Quarto Ano

**Título: **Taking His Hands

**Autor:** Malu Chan, Pandora Nott e Robin Severus

**Sinopse: **Mesmo separados eles ainda podiam ser amigos.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance/Friendship

**Classificação: **K

**Observação: **Fanfic escrita para o Projeto For The Win do 6V em conjunto com os outros dois guerreiros pinhônicos: Panda e Rob!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 04 - Quarto Ano<strong>

Harry correu pelos corredores da biblioteca até encontrar o que procurava.

- Eu preciso de ajuda! Preciso aprender a fazer um feitiço convocatório até amanhã de manhã!

Draco arregalou os olhos e arrumou suas coisas o mais rápido possível, seguindo o outro pela porta. – O que aconteceu?

- É para a tarefa, amanhã – respondeu o grifinório ao mesmo tempo em que esticava o pescoço procurando por outra pessoa. – Eu preciso de você e de Hermione para me aju... Oh, droga!

O loiro olhou para o mesmo lado do outro garoto quando viu o que o fez praguejar. Granger estava andando ao lado do Weasel-idiota. – Vocês ainda não estão se falando? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não. E eu precisava tanto...

- Esqueça a Granger! Eu posso te ajudar sozinho.

O tom conclusivo do sonserino foi o suficiente para Harry. Os dois seguiram rapidamente em outra direção, procurando por uma sala vazia onde pudessem praticar. Seria uma noite longa...


	6. Quinto Ano

**Título: **Taking His Hands

**Autor:** Malu Chan, Pandora Nott e Robin Severus

**Sinopse: **Mesmo separados eles ainda podiam ser amigos.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance/Friendship

**Classificação: **K

**Observação: **Fanfic escrita para o Projeto For The Win do 6V em conjunto com os outros dois guerreiros pinhônicos: Panda e Rob!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 05 - Quinto Ano<strong>

- O que está acontecendo com você?

Harry estava cansado daquele joguinho idiota de Draco. Os dois não se falavam desde o começo do ano. Na verdade, não se falavam desde o final da última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Potter?

- Eu realmente não consigo acreditar que você está bem com isso, Draco! Não consigo mesmo acreditar que você está do lado de toda essa história!

O sonserino apenas cruzou os braços em uma pose de desafio.

- Eu estou ótimo, Potter. E não faço idéia do que você está falando... Deve estar realmente ficando louco como os jornais dizem que está...

- Você não está dizendo isso pra mim! – Harry estava furioso. Como aquele idiota podia fazer aquilo com ele? – Seu pai estava lá também! Você sabe disso!

- Não fale do meu pai, Potter – respondeu Draco. – Você não sabe _nada_ sobre meu pai. Por falar nisso... – acrescentou ele, maldoso. – Ele me proibiu de andar com mestiços e sangues-ruins. Não posso ficar conversando com qualquer um agora, então, se me dá licença...


	7. Sexto Ano

**Título: **Taking His Hands

**Autor:** Malu Chan, Pandora Nott e Robin Severus

**Sinopse: **Mesmo separados eles ainda podiam ser amigos.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance/Friendship

**Classificação: **K

**Observação: **Fanfic escrita para o Projeto For The Win do 6V em conjunto com os outros dois guerreiros pinhônicos: Panda e Rob!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 06 - Sexto ano<strong>

Draco tinha a varinha apontada para aquele que deveria ser morto. Sua respiração estava acelerada com o desespero de uma tarefa que deveria ser cumprida. Ele não poderia falhar.

Os olhos azuis o encararam. Dumbledore via em sua frente um garoto extremamente angustiado. Não, ele não poderia deixar que o menino fizesse as escolhas erradas.

- Você não é um assassino, Draco. Posso ajudá-lo.

- Eu já disse que não pode me ajudar! Ele vai me matar se eu fracassar!

_Matar_. A palavra assustou Harry, que assistia a cena. Não podia se mexer ou ser visto. Por debaixo da capa ele se sentia inútil não podendo ajudar nenhum dos dois. Não sabia o que seria mais perturbador: ver o desespero de Draco ou a expressão impassível de Dumbledore frente à morte.

_Draco seria capaz?_

- Vamos proteger você, Draco. Tenho certeza que Harry...

- Ele vai ter que perdoar, mas eu não posso deixar que ninguém pague pelo meu erro. Eu vou matar o senhor! Eu vou!


	8. Sétimo Ano

**Título: **Taking His Hands

**Autor:** Malu Chan, Pandora Nott e Robin Severus

**Sinopse: **Mesmo separados eles ainda podiam ser amigos.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance/Friendship

**Classificação: **K

**Observação: **Fanfic escrita para o Projeto For The Win do 6V em conjunto com os outros dois guerreiros pinhônicos: Panda e Rob!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 07 - Sétimo ano<strong>

- Draco, venha aqui.

O garoto levantou ao som da voz do pai. Harry procurou evitar o olhar do outro, com medo que ele o identificasse. Mesmo com o feitiço de Hermione, Draco com certeza conseguiria reconhecê-lo. Ele pode ver os pés do outro se aproximando e seu rosto foi forçado para cima.

- Então, Draco? É ele? É o Harry Potter? – perguntou Lucius.

Os dois garotos se encararam por um minuto. O lampejo de reconhecimento passou claramente pelos olhos cinza. Harry arregalou os olhos, já temendo o pior.

- Eu... não sei – respondeu o garoto para o pai.

- Olhe de novo!

O contato visual foi novamente forçado. A mensagem transmitida pelo outro era quase clara demais para que ele pudesse ter dificuldade em decifrar. Draco queria ajudá-lo, queria que ele escapasse.

Draco queria que Harry vencesse a guerra.


	9. Sétimo Ano  Parte II

**Título: **Taking His Hands

**Autor:** Malu Chan, Pandora Nott e Robin Severus

**Sinopse: **Mesmo separados eles ainda podiam ser amigos.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance/Friendship

**Classificação: **K

**Observação: **Fanfic escrita para o Projeto For The Win do 6V em conjunto com os outros dois guerreiros pinhônicos: Panda e Rob!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 08 - Sétimo ano (Parte II)<strong>

- _Avada Kedavra._

- NÃO! – Draco gritou ao mesmo tempo em que empurrou Crabbe, fazendo com que o feitiço do outro errasse o alvo. – HARRY NÃO DEVE SER MORTO!

Harry aproveitou a distração e tentou estuporar os sonserinos. Crabbe conseguiu se esquivar pulando em cima de Draco. Goyle foi atingido por um feitiço de Hermione e caiu em cima de alguns destroços.

Um brilho prateado ali perto chamou a atenção de Harry, que correu para trás de uma das estantes. Ele só precisava de uma distração...

- O que vocês acham do calor, idiotas?

A voz de Crabbe o distraiu por um segundo. O idiota não parecia ter a menor noção do que estava fazendo, conjurando chamas altas que o perseguiam pela sala.

- HARRY! – Draco gritou como alerta.

- Vamos, Harry!

O moreno olhou para os lados. Passou a mão em duas vassouras largadas ali perto e jogou uma para Ron. Ele e Hermione pularam imediatamente em cima de uma. Harry agarra o diadema a poucos metros dele, monta na vassoura e acelera.

Esticando a mão, ele consegue puxar Draco para cima, o mantendo perto de si, saindo da sala e salvando suas vidas.


	10. Epílogo

**Título: **Taking His Hands

**Autor:** Malu Chan, Pandora Nott e Robin Severus

**Sinopse: **Mesmo separados eles ainda podiam ser amigos.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance/Friendship

**Classificação: **K

**Observação: **Fanfic escrita para o Projeto For The Win do 6V em conjunto com os outros dois guerreiros pinhônicos: Panda e Rob!

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

- Eu realmente fiquei surpreso por você estar aqui hoje depois de... bom. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Draco estava pasmo – e um pouco envergonhado – pela presença de Harry no tribunal. Não esperava que o outro fosse procurá-lo, ainda mais tão cedo.

- Bom... você sabe como são as coisas! É importante se ajudar os amigos nas horas difíceis...

Os olhos do loiro brilharam em emoção.

- Então... ainda somos amigos?

Harry começou a andar em direção à saída do Ministério. Os dois homens seguiram lado a lado, atraindo alguns olhares.

- Você salvou minha vida, lembra?

- Bom, lembro. Mas...

- Você também é uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida, Draco. Eu não gostaria de perde-lo...

Os dois se encararam, para logo desviar o olhar. O silêncio que se seguiu foi extremamente constrangedor.

- Que tal um café? Para comemorar os velhos tempos? – sugeriu Draco.

- Um café seria ótimo... para começar.


End file.
